The Foriegn Tea
by Riho
Summary: What happens when Kenshin and Koaru get lost and meet an old man who owns a tea house? Read and find out. It goes farther than you think. Just telling all of you this is my first fic. You have been warned!
1. Chapter 1: Foriegn Tea

Disclaimer: I don't own RK and all that other stuff

"Um, Kenshin do you know where we are?" Kaoru asked cautiously. She knew if he said no, it would be the same as 

admitting that they were lost. Which they were NOT lost! "Not quite," came his reply. Kaoru looked at Kenshin in shock 

and practically screamed at him,"ARE YOU SAYING THAT WE'RE LOST!" "I'm afraid so," Kenshin replied coolly. 

He was well aware that his answer would make Kaoru lose her temper but that didn't matter too much at the moment. 

Right now what mattered was getting back to the dojo before it was too dark to see where they were going. The sky was 

already turning a dark blue and stars were starting to pop out of the sky."Young couple, HEY you two over there, 

HELLO I'm talking to you two young ones, YOU here me over there!?!" At last, Kaoru and Kenshin realized the old 

man was talking to them and both pointed a finger at their nose questioningly. The old man nodded and pointed to their 

linked hands. Both blushed, Kenshin more deeply than Kaoru. He tried to pull his hand away but Kaoru held it more 

tightly than before. He wasn't too sure if he could feel his fingers now. Kaoru's eyes gleamed at the prospect of being 

called a couple. "What is a couple doing in these parts?" the old man asked. Kenshin and Kaoru stepped into the light of 

the lantern on the porch. Kenshin saw the old man's eyes widen and a smirk appeared on his face before it left a moment 

later but he did not comment on his odd behavior. Without waiting for an answer to his question he said, "Come in for 

some tea. I just got a shipment of some foreign tea I need some opinions on." "Actually, we better get g-" Kenshin started 

but was cut off by the overjoyed Kaoru. "Of course we will!" she said elbowing Kenshin. "But Kaoru-dono w- " Kenshin 

tried again but cut off by Kaoru pulling him into the building. Oh well Kenshin thought some tea won't hurt.

♦ 

"I'll give you couple some tea on the house!" the old man said enthusiastically. "Oh, no there's no need for that 

Kaoru said. "Nonsense, nonsense!" "All right, all right, if you insist!" 

The old man seated them at a table near the front door. Kaoru was excited for she had always wanted to try some foreign 

tea. "Here you go," the old man said a moment later as he put two cups of tea on the table along with the teapot. "Where 

is it from?" Kaoru asked. "Oh, um, er, Europe!" the man threw over his shoulder as he left the room. Kenshin looked at 

the cup of black tea with little curiosity. "It smells odd," Kenshin said making a face. "Don't be a party-pooper, Kenshin." 

Kaoru replied and took several sips of the tea. "Is it hot in here or is it just me?" she asked a several minutes later. "It's 

just you Kaoru-dono." Kenshin answered. Kenshin was about to take a sip when he felt Kaoru fall onto his shoulder. He 

put his cup down and reached over to lift her up. When he touched her arm it was burning hot. (Her temperature would 

be something like 105.8. *) Kenshin felt her pulse. It was dangerously slow. Just then Yahiko burst in yelling, "Finally I 

found you guys! Why are- What's wrong with busu?" Silently Kenshin put a finger in tea which should be cold by then. It 

was hot, very hot. "Poison**," he said to Yahiko who turned several shades paler. "I-I'll go get Sano and Megumi," the 

boy stammered and ran out so fast that his feet could not be seen*. Kenshin bent over Kaoru and picked her up. She 

looked so small and weak in his arms he stopped for a whole moment until he remembered that (by his calculation) the 

poison was strong and spread quickly. Every second counted and he was not going to waste any time. He walked out of 

the unusually empty teahouse. Why hadn't he noticed all these suspicious things before? He walked over to the corner of 

the building and set Kaoru down leaning against the wall. He went back inside to see if anyone was still there. Several 

minutes later he returned. As he suspected no one was in there. Sano reached Kenshin at a run. "Yahiko went to get 

Megumi. Where's Kaoru?" he panted. Kenshin led him to the spot where he had left Kaoru. It was dark and the candle 

had gone out, so Sano lit a match. Kenshin walked over to the wall but did not find Kaoru leaning against it. "Kenshin 

where's Kaoru?" Sano repeated. Kenshin stared at the empty wall and whispered two words that seemed to echo 

through the night: _She's gone…_

* = I think I exaggerated a bit there, I don't think that's really possible

** = I made the poison up so don't get mad at me if there is no such poison which I don't think there is

End Of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2: And so the journeys begin

AN: I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter

Disclaimer: I cough cough don't cough own cough RK cough cough. I must be getting a cold.

Chapter Two: And so the journey begins….

Kenshin looked at the wall in despair. _No, she couldn't be gone she'd been unconscious when I left. That meant _

someone took her…but who? Sano had been staring at the empty wall in disbelief. _How the HELL could Kenshin be _

such an idiot! He turned around to face Kenshin, his face contorted in anger and…fear. Kenshin was filled with guilt and 

felt as if the world had just crashed around him. _This is all, my fault… my fault…my fault, all my fault…_Suddenly 

Sanosuke punched Kenshin across his face. Kenshin had been to busy drowning in his own guilt to even notice that Sano 

had even touched him. Sano not seeing a reaction in Kenshin thought that he was going into depression or something like 

that…'_What can I do now?' 'All my fault, all my fault…'_

Megumi rushed to the spot where Sano and Kenshin were standing. Kenshin had his head bent hiding his eyes 

while Sano was punching a rock nearby that stood as tall as he as silently as possible. Yahiko was a few paces ahead of 

her. Megumi wondered what had happened and if she was too late. She swallowed the lump that had risen in her throat at 

the thought. When she got there Yahiko was already interrogating Sano who looked about ready to punch him into last 

Tuesday. Megumi heard Yahiko say,"-where is she then?" Sano looked at the boy and yelled, "If I knew where she was 

then why would I be standing around here for? Go ask the ass who's drowning himself in guilt, not me!" All three of them 

turned to the man who indeed looked like he was drowning in guilt. "Well..?" Yahiko said uncertainly. Kenshin said 

nothing. Sano went back to punching the rock with bleeding fists. 

Kaoru opened her eyes slowly. _What happened…_The last thing she could remember was drinking a cup of foreign tea 

then everything going black. "So you're finally up then, I must of put too much powder in your tea, oh well don't matter 

now," A voice said nearby. Koaru was up on her feet in a second and whirled around to face the man with fists ready. 

"Calm down, and fix your kimono!" The voice said. Koaru looked down at herself and turned bright red. Her kimono was 

barely on her shoulders. She quickly fixed it and whacked the guy over the head with her magic bokken screaming, 

"HENTAI" The man was swirly eyed on the ground and apologizing. Koaru sat on the ground and began to take in her 

surroundings. She was outside in a nice secluded large garden surrounded by trees. When the man came to she asked, 

"Where am I and why was I brought here?" The man looked a little older than Koaru and, boy was he HANDSOME. He 

had dark brown hair tied in a low ponytail at the nape of his neck and he was taller than she was but still not as tall as 

Sano, about midway. He had a kind and gentle face with beautiful green eyes and his skin was a golden color. He was 

muscular and not one gram of fat on him. Koaru was not about to drool but she had to admit he was hot! (AN: sorry I 

just couldn't help myself it was just too much of a good opportunity for it to go to waste!) "Well, to be truthful…I have no 

idea! I just got the orders from the boss to bring you here and here I am!" Koaru face faulted. "You're kidding me, right?" 

Koaru said in shock. "No, I am not kidding," He said. "Then what are we suppose to do, then? " "I was supposed to 

bring you here and wait for you to wake up and then we'll be on our way!" "No way am I letting some guy I don't even 

know take me on a trip!" Koaru yelled. "Well then, my name is Asakura Tamahome. (AN: I know! Fushigi Yugi and 

Shaman King! Thank you SSJVegito!!!! I don't know about Shaman King unfortunately but I'm a fan of Fushigi Yugi) 

Nice to meet you Kamiya Koaru!" She didn't even bother to ask how he knew her name, instead she bowed politely and 

said sarcastically, "Nice to meet you, too." Tamahome frowned and said, "I have a pair of gi and hakama for you if you 

want them and there's a nice lake nearby if you'd like to bathe." Koaru was gratefull she felt dirty and badly needed a 

bath. "Thanks, but don't you dare peek or I'll give you more than just a bump on the head!" Tamahome put his hands up 

defensively and said, "Like I would peek on a raccoon girl like you!" "What did you just say!?!" Koaru screamed. 

"RACCOON!!!!!" "GGGRRRR" *WHACK WHACK WHACK* Tamahome was sprawled out on the ground in 

seconds knocked out. "HHMMFFF!!" Koaru said as she searched his bags and found a hakama and gi that would fit her. 

And so, she made her way to take a nice long bath.

Kenshin still hadn't moved from his spot. Megumi and Yahiko had gone home after bandaging Sano's hand. Sano wasn't 

ready to quit though, he had to save Jou-chan and he was bringing Kenshin with him! "Kenshi listen to me buddy we're 

gonna go get Koaru back! We're gonna search all of Japan if we have to!" Kenshin still said nothing. "Okay then buddy, 

let me put it this way. We are gonna go after Jou-chan before she gets killed! I found a ransom note near the wall and it 

said to go to Kyoto with money but all you need is your sword. The guy said he wants to battle you. So we go there kick 

his ass and get Jou-chan back." Kenshin still had no reaction. "Listen Kenshin what would Jou-chan want you to do? 

Mope around or go after her?" Finally Kenshin nodded his head but still said nothing. " Fine then have it your way," Sano 

said while picking Kenshin up by his gi collar and tossed him over his shoulder. Kenshin Finally showed some sign of life, 

he began to try and get out of Sano's grasp by flapping his arms and legs about saying he could walk. "No way buddy, 

I'm not putting you down!" And so they were off to Kyoto!

To be continued (AN: Well obviously! Readers aren't stupid you know!! +_+ I'm such an idiot!)


	3. Chapter 3: Almost There

Disclaimer: I, am an unworthy author, for I own but only one character in my story. And he is barely mine at all. So, unfortunately, this unworthy author practically (mostly) doesn't own any of these characters. I just like putting them in scenarios like these for the heck of it; it's so much fun!

All right! This is a warning: I have NO idea where this is going. Other than that, thank you for your time!

Chapter 3: Almost there…

"Are you conscious, yet?" Koaru said leaning over a semi-awake Tamahome. "Uuuuuhhhhh, what did you do that for?" "Maybe, you should treat a lady with more respect!" She answered with dignity. Tamahome had four bumps on his head, one smaller than the others. 'Men, they're always the same…too polite or not polite at all' Koaru thought, thinking of a certain redhead. "Hey Kamiya! What planet are you on?" "Hmm?" She answered dreamily. "Put your feet on the ground and get you head out of the clouds!" Tamahome yelled at her. "Hmph, it's not my fault you don't have a brain, let alone an imagination!" She yelled right back. Tamahome was taken aback, not many people knew what he meant when he said that. "Are you ready to go?" Tamahome said changing the subject. "Go where?" Koaru asked. "We're heading' for Kyoto, it's not to far either!" "Why are we going there?" Koaru asked remembering what happened last time she had gone to Kyoto. "Uh, I need to get some supplies." Tamahome lied. "Why was I taken from Tokyo? Why was I poisoned? Where's here? And, when can I go back to Tokyo, I'm sure my friends are really worried?" Koaru demanded. Tamahome backed up a bit, getting nervous. "I dunno, I was just told to bring you here." Tamahome lied again. "Who told you to bring me here?" Koaru was now close to tears. She wanted to be so badly back at the dojo, and wake up and find it all was a dream. But, she knew it wasn't. This was all real, too real. "Koaru, calm down, I promise I'll bring you back to your friends, promise." Tamahome said softly. He really didn't want to make her cry. "Well, we better get going then." Koaru said with fake cheerfulness. "Look, Koaru, I-" Tamahome started, but was cut off by Koaru. "No, you look! The sooner we get to Kyoto the sooner we get supplies, right?" Tamahome nodded under her fierce gaze. "Then the sooner we get to Tokyo, right?" Tamahome nodded again. "I trust you to you word, then." Koaru turned on her heels and began to walk away, oddly enough in the right direction. "Hey, how do you know which way we're going?" Tamahome asked as he grabbed his bags and ran to catch up with her. "I looked at your map." Koaru said coolly. Unfortunately, it only had two areas, one labeled 'YOU ARE HERE' and the other labeled 'YOU MUST GO HERE'. Was that a map for the idiocy or was it from the idiocy? Koaru wasn't too sure and frankly, she didn't want to know. She had been disappointed at the lack of information on the map, not only did it not help her but it completely foiled her plans for escapment! "Oh… wait a second who said you could look through my bags!?!" "I had to find some clothes to put on you pervert, what do you take me for?" "Oh," he said with a sweat drop, "I forgot about that." "Suuuuuuure you did, maybe I shouldn't of hit you so hard on your head." "Oi, what are you implying?" "As I said, can't even figure that out could you?" Koaru said, knowing it would make him lose temper. "Ggggggrrrrrrr, say that one more time!" Tamahome said cracking his knuckles. "Oh my, are you deaf, too?" Koaru began to run ahead. "Ggggrrrrrr, get back here!" Tamahome said as he ran after her.

Sano had finally put Kenshin down. On two conditions, one: he didn't become lifeless again and two: to direct him to Kyoto. Kenshin had sweat dropped at the last one. He really didn't want to go to Kyoto but, he knew if he wanted to save Koaru, which he badly needed to, for both their sakes, he would go. Heck if he had to go to the ends of the Earth to save her then sure as hell he would! It wasn't that far anyway, they had traveled a distance, they hadn't stopped once until Sano stumbled and fell. He was so tired he couldn't get up. Kenshin said he should rest, he had been walking for roughly twenty-four hours. He leaned against a tree thinking about last night, "If only I had been there…." He was broken out of his reverie by a high pitched scream. Kenshin put his hand on the hilt of his sword and raced among the trees to the source of the outcry. 

Sano had just woken up from his nap. His legs ached from walking so much but other than that he was feeling okay. He heard an extremely loud scream come from nearby. He stood up groggily and began to run to the source of the yell. When he got there his redheaded friend was already there and defending a frightened woman. "She owes us money!" A burly man who looked upset yelled at Kenshin. "I paid you for it already, including interest!" The woman said hoarsely, she was shaking with racking sobs. "Well, I don't care your still my property!" The man yelled at the disheveled woman who drew back in fear. "You will leave this woman alone since I believe she has already paid her debts." Kenshin said forcefully. "HA! We'll decide that by who wins!" the man yelled as he attacked. Kenshin easily stepped aside and whacked the man on the back with his sheathed sword. A loud crack resounded through the forest when the man was hit and then began to fall to the ground in a whimpering heap. "Please don't kill me!" He begged, "I'll never do it again!" Kenshin replaced his sword around his waist and said firmly, "I'll hold you to your word then." (AN: I know that was what Koaru said to Tamahome but what can I say, geniuses think alike!) The man nodded and hurriedly crawled away, since he could not get up, but boy could he crawl fast! He was out of their site in seconds. "You all right, lady?" Sano asked. Kenshin turned around to his friend and began to scold him; "You should be resting Sano! You walked for an ENTIRE day! Go back to SLEEP! If you don't I'll knock you uncon-" "CALM DOWN!!!!!!" Sanosuke yelled at his over-reacting friend. "I've been asleep for TWELVE HOURS!!!!!! Give me a few moments to stretch will ya'!?!" Kenshin sighed; he'd never get him back to sleep now. Sano strolled over to the confused woman and said gently, "You okay?" The woman gave him a nod and said gratefully, "Thanks to your friend over there I think I'll be all right." "That's good," Sano said relieved. "I'm Sagara Sanosuke, the red headed idiot is Himura Kenshin (in background: "Oro! Sano!"), What are you called?" (AN: From a book I read, A person's name is a personal thing so people ask, 'What are you called?' instead and they give an alias, even so this character will give her actual name.)

"I'm Kyoyama Miaka." The woman said nervously not quite sure if she should trust these two men. (AN: Thank you again SSJVegito!) Sano noted her uneasiness and said, "Don't worry, we won't do anything." Miaka seemed to relax at his words. "What are you gonna do now? I mean, do you have a home or something like that?" Sano asked. "Well, actually I don't, you see, I was on my way to Kyoto and I saw some money on the ground." (AN: I'm using the term 'money' because I barely know anything about yen.) Sano and Kenshin sat down; knowing this would be a long story and nodded their head for her to continue. "Naturally, I picked it up to give it to the poor or something like that (AN: I don't know if there was anything like that, I just made it up) and then they came out of nowhere and said I owed them money! I gave them the money I found. Then they wanted more money so I had to work and give them my wages. It's been like that for a month, they would beat me when I resisted!" She sobbed showing them a bruise on her leg. Kenshin shook his head while Sano gave her a friendly pat on the back. When she was done crying, the men asked if she wanted to come with them since they were also going to Kyoto. She responded gratefully gave them hugs saying that they were the most generous men she ever met. "No problem" Kenshin said. As they began their nearly finished journey to Kyoto with a new companion.

And so, both parties begin their last part of the journey to Kyoto.

(Of course this one's to be continued too! +_+ I just like writing it.)

I just wanted to say that I now know where this fic is going!!!! And that I don't know how far Tokyo is from Kyoto so… you get the point. I hope you all liked it! Please review. ^^


	4. Chapter 4: The Untimely Meeting

Chapter 4: The Untimely Meeting

Kaoru stopped suddenly. She had heard something nearby in the woods. Tamahome looked at her, "Something wrong?" "I thought I heard something…" she said, "did you hear anything?" "No," Tamahome said looking at her as if she was going crazy. Kaoru shrugged her shoulders as they resumed walking. 

Kenshin looked at the nearby woods searchingly. Sano and Miaka looked at him questioningly. "Did you see something, Kenshin?" Sano asked. "I thought I did, but I guess not." Kenshin replied shaking his head to clear it. He could have sworn he heard Kaoru's voice. _`I'm just imagining things, I miss her so much…`_ Kenshin was suddenly deep in thought. _`I wish I could have been there, if I was, then none of this would have happened. I'm just counting on me finding her, when I do, I won't ever let this happen again, not ever…`_"Hey Kenshin, Keeeeeennnsshhhhhhiiiiiiiinnnnnn!!!!! " Sanosuke yelled, quickly getting frustrated. Until finally, he whacked Kenshin upside the head screaming, "HEY KENSHIN, ANYONE HOME!?!" "Orororororororororororororo…" Kenshin said as he fell swirly eyed to the ground. Miaka giggled as Sanosuke became even more frustrated by Kenshin's reaction, "Don't you oro me buster! You should be telling us which way to go!!" Sano yelled at Keshin, his head becoming unusually large and he seemed to have fangs instead of teeth. Kenshin suddenly recovered and turned his left and right and then left again. "Oh my!" he exclaimed. "I do believe we are going the wrong way, we are going and complete opposite direction!" Sano gave a wonderful anime face fault flop as Miaka sweat dropped. Kenshin didn't seem at all pleased by the news either. _`Nnnnnoooooooo!!!!!! Now it'll take longer to find Kaoru!…`_ Kenshin made a complete turn and headed in that direction. Miaka followed him as Sanosuke recovered. "Hey wait up you guys!" he said as he scrambled to his feet. Sano soon reached them and said, "So Kenshin, we are going the right way now, right?" "I believe we are Sano" Sanosuke gave a sigh of relief. "Excuse me, Kyoyama-san (AN: I wanted to put in an honorific but I'm sure I did something wrong, please tell what I did wrong), do you know the way to Kyoto?" Kenshin asked thinking. "Um, yes, yes I do, and please call me Miaka." "All right, but why didn't you tell Sano he was going in the wrong direction?"

"Oh, um, I thought that that rooster-head knew a shortcut or something because he told me earlier he had already been to Kyoto!" "WHAT!?! Don't call me rooster head!" Miaka looked at Sano, "I'll put that on my to do list, Rooster-head." "HEY!!! Don't call me Rooster-head, ya pelican!" (AN: I needed an animal name, if anyone has something better, tell me!) Miaka was appalled, "M-me? A pelican?" Kenshin looked at Sanosuke, "A _pelican_?" Sano shrugged. Miaka wasn't going to back down though. "Don't you call me a pelican, you rooster!" "WHAT!?!" "You're a deaf rooster too!" (AN: I know, Kaoru said that, geniuses think alike, again) "Why you, you, spaghetti eating pelican!" (AN: My sister and made it up, don't ask) "WHAT!?! You idiotic rooster that has no sense of direction!" "I am not a rooster! And I do too have a sense of direction!" "Oh really? Then show me! Which way is west?" "Its…" Sano turned around and pointed to the left of him, "That's west!" Miaka started laughing, "No, you buffoon! That's east!" Kenshin stepped between them, "Actually, that's north." Miaka and Sano both did an anime face fault flop.

Kaoru heard that noise again. She stopped and turned to look at Tamahome, "Did you hear that?" Tamahome nodded. Both of them thought that the voices sounded familiar. Kaoru could have sworn it sounded like Kenshin and Sano, and Tamahome thought the female voice sounded like…Miaka. 

Sano recovered from his anime face fault flop instantly, but Miaka did not. Kenshin Leaned over her, "Miaka, are you okay?" She groaned and shifted her head. Sano saw the sharp rock that was hidden slightly by her hair. He bent down to pick it up and showed it to Kenshin. Kenshin immediately bent down to see if Miaka was bleeding. "Miaka Miaka MIAKA!!!!" Both Kenshin and Sano began to panic.

Both Kaoru and Tamahome heard the yells. They ran in the direction of the familiar voices. They made a turn and they saw two people crouched over someone who wasn't moving, One had red Hair and was looking at the lying person's head while the other spiky-haired man kept on yelling, "MIAKA! Are you okay?" Tamahome ran over yelling, "MIAKA!?!" Kaoru stood there rooted to the spot, "Kenshin?" 

AN: Wow, I've written a lot of notes. And I'm sorry I took so long to write this chapter. And forget everything I said about knowing where this is going. I'm just gonna write what comes to mind. About the pelican, if anyone has a better suggestion, please, spread your knowledge. Please review!


	5. Chapter 5: The Good and the Bad

Chapter Five: The Good and the Bad

First, this is a public apology, I'M SORRY!!!!!!! I am very sorry that I made the anime face fault flop into an accident. I needed something to bring the two parties together, but it had to include Miaka and Tamahome in a sort of odd, dramatic kind of way. I'm sorry, and I hope that all you kind readers out there can forgive me! Now, onto my, um, continued (good word!) story, please enjoy!

Kaoru didn't know what to do. She stared at the blood on his hands. And his sword at his side that had unsheathed slightly. She took a step back. "Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin whispered. He was both happy and sad. _`Why is she looking at me like that?` _She shook her head slightly, trying to make herself believe something other that what she saw. She was scared. How could he? Kaoru wanted to run up to him, but for some reason, her body wouldn't move, and her mind made her fear Kenshin. Sanosuke and Tamahome stopped what they were doing and stared at the couple. Kenshin got up and began to walk towards Kaoru. She didn't move, she stared at him, tear brimmed eyes filled with pain, fear, confusion. Kenshin stopped, he didn't understand, how could he? Why was she afraid of him? Had the man who had brought her here have hurt her in some way? She shook her head more violently this time, causing her tears to fly. She turned and ran. Kenshin didn't move. He was stunned, dazed, and… angry. Finally, as his eyes blazed amber, he took a step forward and was gone.

Sanosuke looked at Tamahome, "Uh, did you get all that?" Tamahome shook his head shocked. "I think," he said, "something happened before I helped Kaoru." Sano looked at him, "You know what I think?" he asked. "What?" "I think, after we help Miaka, your gonna start explaining everything."

Kaoru was fast; even Kenshin had a hard time keeping up. Speaking of Kenshin, You could barely see him, and his eyes glowed deep amber. Kenshin would have already have found Kaoru if she didn't make so many turns and it wasn't getting darker by the second. Nonetheless, he wouldn't back down, not now, not ever. The only way Kenshin kept track of Kaoru was because of small clues such as a slip of her cloths that had ripped, trampled grass, and a strand of her hair. She was silent, making less noise then him.

Kaoru ran as if she knew this woods by heart, the strange part was that she did know this woods by heart. She remembered her explorations with her grandmother perfectly. She knew how to lose someone in these woods too. As she ran, Kaoru thought about Kenshin, and most definitely not in a loving manner. 

Sanosuke hoisted Miaka onto his shoulder and began to walk towards a tree stump while Tamahome backtracked and retrieved his fallen pack, which, luckily, contained bandages and healing lotion. When Tamahome returned Sano propped Maika up against a tree and was waiting for him to return. Tamahome fished through his pack and eventually retrieved the medical requirements. Sano turned Miaka's head so that both men could see the small wound clearly. Tamahome dabbed at the blood had begun to seep into her hair. Meanwhile Sano tried to undo the tightly twisted on cap of the healing lotion with no success. When Tamahome was done he looked at the struggling Sano with amusement, "can't even open a lotion bottle, huh?" Sano looked at him, his ego wounded, "I bet you ten bucks you can't open it either!" Tamahome put on a sly grin, "Bet ya I can! Deal?" Sano was positive that if he couldn't open it, this guy couldn't either, "deal!" They shook on it.

Sano threw the bottle to Tamahome, overjoyed that he practically just earned ten dollars. Tamahome twisted the top and the cap popped off. Sanosuke's mouth dropped, almost to the ground. "Yippee! I just earned ten bucks!" Tamahome yelled. Sanosuke bent down and picked up his lower jawbone and slammed it to his upper jawbone with a resounding clap. " WHAT!?! _I _couldn't get the lid off, and _you_ could!?! Something has gone wrong with the planets!" Sano yelled, panicking. "Oh no! What will happen next, first this then, then, then, then the fox will kiss me! Good glory what will _I_ do!?!" Sano began to pace worriedly, mumbling incoherently about bad luck, losing your soul, and ghosts. "Will you **CALM DOWN**!" Tamahome yelled over Sano. Sano stopped, "Your telling me to calm down!?! Do you have any idea what a crisis this is!?! What can happen during this catastrophe will curse us all!" Sano began to laugh insanely and evilly. Tamahome's eye began to twitch as he sweat dropped. "Will you **SHUT UP**!" Tamahome yelled. "What?" Sano asked. Tamahome anime face fault flopped. "It says on the lid, turn to the RIGHT! Not left, but RIGHT! R-I-G-H-T! And you owe me ten bucks!" Tamahome shouted after recovering from his anime face fault flop. "Oh," Sano said, glancing at the top of the bottle. He looked sheepish. "Your so dramatic Sanosuke, not to mention superstitious." Tamahome said as he rubbed some of the cream onto Miaka's cut. Sanosuke looked even more bashful. 

Once they finished the short task in….20 minutes, both men sat down. It was now dark and Sano began a fire. "What about Kaoru and that other guy?" Tamahome asked. "His name in Kenshin. There's nothing we can do about it, with Kenshin turned Battousai and Kaoru freaking out, we'd best leave it up to them. If Kenshin needs our help he'll find us." Tamahome nodded. Sanosuke looked at him; "Do you have anything to eat?" Tamahone sweat dropped. "Actually I do," Tamahome said. "Well then, let's eat!" Sanosuke shouted. Tamahome grabbed his pack and pulled out some dried fruit and meat. "That's it?" Sanosuke said depressingly. "Sorry, but yes." Tamahome said, "But if you can get some water, we can make a stew!" Sanosuke beamed, "There's a stream nearby, do you have a pot or something?" Tamahome dug into his pack and pulled out a small pot handing it to Sanosuke. "That's it?" Sanosuke asked. Tamahome grinned. He reached into the pot and pushed against its bottom. The pot expanded three times its length. Sano's jaw dropped again, not so far as before though. "Well, go get some water!" Tamahome said.

When Sanosuke came back Tamahome had already taken out some herbs and some vegetables. He had also put up a stand to hold the pot above the flame to boil. Sanosuke handed the pt filled with water to Tamhome. " You okay with vegetable stew?" he asked. "Of course! It's better than nothing!" Sano replied enthusiastically. A few minutes later a sweet smelling stew was cooking making both Sanosuke and Tamahome drool. They took the hot stew off the stand. Suddenly Tamahome felt something drip onto his shoulder. He turned around, greeted by a drooling Miaka. "Hello Turnip, care to share some of that _really_ good smelling stew?" Tamahome's eye twitched, as he suddenly appeared ten feet from where he had just been. "H-H-Hello Pelican." Sanosuke looked from Maika to Tamahome, "Turnip?" Tamahome shrugged, "long story." Tamahome got three bowls out of his pack and poured equal amounts into each. They all began to slurp their steaming soup. "Speaking of long stories… care to tell us what happened?" Sanosuke asked Tamahome. Miaka looked around, where's Kenshin?" Both men looked at her and said in unison, "One story at a time!" Miaka looked at them oddly, "Sheesh, just concerned." Sano looked at Tamahome, "Well, what are you waiting for? Start telling already!" Tamahome gulped loudly, preparing for a long story…(dun dun dun daaaaaaaaaaa)

Okay, I CANNOT do money, everyone got that? Let's hope so! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, too many things to do! AAAAHHH!!! (Runs in squares trying to do too many things at once) Okay, anyway, Thanks to everyone who reviews, and most importantly reads! Hope I didn't disappoint you guys! Kenshin and Kaoru well, sorry you guys, but suspense is in order here. Well, not really, but um…. I have no reason to but that I like cliffhangers! Which mind you, is a sad excuse. Let's hope the next chappie comes soon! I promise to do a history of "The Turnip" in a chappie to come!


	6. Chapter 6: All is Revealed, or is it?

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, forgive me, I have put them in such cruel situations.

All is Revealed, or is it?

Tamahome slurped at his steaming soup, trying not to burn his tongue. "Well, it all started when I was walking 'round Tokyo, and well, I saw this guy." Sanosuke stared at him, his mouth full of noodle, "mandph…?" Tamahome continued, "Well, he looked kind of suspicious and he whispered to this other suspicious looking guy and said 'take the girl to the fifth world, its faster compared to this world, I'll meet you there at 500, start to crash'" Miaka looked at Tamahome, "what does that mean?" He looked sternly and straight faced at her, "I…have no idea." Sano and Miaka sweatdropped. "So anyway, I followed the second guy until I met up with Kaoru, to make a long story short I waited until the guy wasn't looking and I rescued her." Sanosuke looked at him, "That's it? That's all you know?" Tamahome nodded, "She traveled with me for a while and then we met up with you." Sanosuke looked distressed. "Are you okay Sano?" Miaka asked. "I just don't know what happened to her, it sucks, a lot" Sano replied.

Kenshin had had enough. Battousai went ahead, full speed. In less than a moment he had Kaoru in his strong, binding, arms. It took Kaoru a moment to realize Kenshin had won. Even so, she struggled against his grip. Kenshin stopped and tightened his hold even more. Finally after at least ten minutes Kaoru stopped struggling. She stood gasping for breath staring into Kenshin's narrowed eyes. "What do you want with me, you murdering bastard!?!" Kenshin didn't blink even though a part of him crumbled at her words. "I want to know who took you and what happened to you!" Kenshin said his voice colder than ice. Kaoru's eyes widened for a moment, than they narrowed. "Why the hell do you care? I was never any concern to you!" 

Kenshin's eyes bore into Kaoru, it seemed to penetrate all her defense walls and stare at her soul. "What the hell did they do to you." Kaoru yelled, "Get they fuk off me! You liar! I know that you didn't mean anything you did for me, playing with a woman's love is rude and cruel!" Kenshin's embrace tightened to the point of pain. "Stop talking nonsense! You know better than that!" 

Kaoru put her head onto Kenshin's shoulder. "Make it stop, make it stop, make them stop, it hurts, its hurts, make them stop…" Kaoru whimpered and began to cry tears of pain, sorrow, and shame. Kenshin was shocked at her sudden mood swing. He loosened his grip slightly, moving to comfort Kaoru. "I'm sorr-" Kaoru began to say when suddenly she thrust her head up and shook her hand free of Kenshin's loosened hold. She slapped him across his face with her palm and again backhandedly. Kenshin too stunned to do anything let it happen. 

Kaoru took control of this moment, and brought herself out of his embrace. She jumped away from him. She grabbed for the knife hidden in her kimono. This seemed all too real for Kenshin, Battousai. She threw it at his heart, Kenshin seemed unable to move, when he finally did, it was too late. The knife had missed his heart, but it was lodged in his arm. Kenshin clenched his hands into fists, his nails digging into his flesh. Blood began to drop from his clasped hands. 

Kenshin's eyes again pierced Kaoru's gaze. His eyes blank hers as if under control of a stronger being. Looking deeper Kenshin found her eyes filled with sadness, regret, pain, and helplessness under the dominating sheen of upheld power. 

I know, it's horrible. Sorry, about the cursing but it was kinda right, you know? It seemed reasonable for the situation anyway, and if you disagree, all apologies. On that note, The legend of Kurt Cobaine lives on! I'll try to update soon, Easter vacation, yay!


	7. Chapter 7: Kenshin's Dilemma

__

_ Chapter Seven: Kenshin's Dilemma_

_ "Kenshin's eyes again pierced Kaoru's gaze. His eyes blank hers as if under control of a stronger being. Looking deeper Kenshin found her eyes filled with sadness, regret, pain, and helplessness under the dominating sheen of upheld power."_

Kenshin and Kaoru stared at each other for a long while. Finally, Kenshin moved his hand up to his injured arm and wrapped his hand around the hilt of the knife. He pulled it out in one quick pull; the pain that had seared throughout his arm intensified tenfold. Kenshin bit his jaws together and his fists shook with pain as he clenched and unclenched them. "Oh, let me help you!" said Kaoru, her voice sugary-sweet. Kenshin stared at her, his eyes cold forbidding slits.

"Oh, what's with that look? Let me help you!" Kaoru said, dripping honey from her words. She walked over to him, pulling bandages and antibiotic cream from her sleeve. "We should get Megumi-san, she'll be of use." Kaoru said sweetly. Suddenly her voice became low and dangerous "You have more battles to deal with Battousai." Kenshin glared at Kaoru. She made an innocent pouty face, "why are you glaring at me? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to throw a knife at your heart in an attempt to kill you!" Kenshin's glare intensified, "when I figure out what happened to you, I'll save you Kaoru," he whispered. The original uncontrolled Kaoru seemed to look at him for a moment and give him a quick hopeful smile before giving way again to the tyrant. "Oh, don't even try sweet words, Battousai."

"Come on," said Kenshin when Kaoru was done treating his wounds. He began to walk back the way they had come. "Where are we going?" Kaoru asked in a sickening high pitched perky voice.

"Back to Sano"

"Why?"

"Because he's probably worried and we'd best trying to find our way back now even if its dark, the moon is bright and if we don't hurry up he'll go and search for us and then he'd be lost too."

"Oh, but don't you want to stay here with me?" Kaoru asked, stopping Kenshin and putting her hands on his chest. Kenshin stood still, not quite sure what she was implying. Kaoru began to loosen the tie on his hakama. Suddenly, she leaned over and kissed his neck and began to nibble on his earlobe. "Please…" she whispered. Kenshin was stunned. What should he do? There was no way of getting her to go back to Sanosuke and the others, but staying here for the night would be far too dangerous, especially with Kaoru like this.

"I can't take it anymore!" Sagara Sanosuke yelled. "I'm going to go look for them!" Kyoyama Miaka stood, "but Sanosuke! You'll just end up getting yourself lost!" Asakura Tamahome nodded. "You'll just make everything more difficult, when they come back then we'll need to find you!" Sanosuke's head magnified and his teeth became fangs "That won't happen because I'll find them and bring them back!!" Tamahome's face grew equally as large and vicious, "Oh no you won't! You're staying here even if you hear screams! The man's not called Battousai for nothing! He can deal with it!!" Sano's head shrunk a bit. "And anyway, We'll chain you down if we must," Miaka said with a wink.

Sanosuke as well as Tamahome shrunk back from Miaka. Sanosuke said, "you'll what!?!" While at the same moment Tamahome said, "we will?" with a large gulp. Miaka smiled evilly, "mwuhahahahahaha!!!" Tamahome and Sanosuke grew little and hid behind a shrub. "Do you think she'll find us here?" they whispered to each other. Suddenly Miaka appeared behind them, laughing maliciously. Sanosuke and Tamahome shuddered, turning slowly. Miaka's teeth became fangs as she chased Tamahome and Sanosuke in a circle around the fire.

Kenshin froze as Kaoru made a trail of kisses down his neck. Kaoru moved her lips upward to kiss Kenshin on the mouth. Flashes of Kaoru at the dojo filled Kenshin's mind, _no_, Kaoru smiling with her bokken balanced on her shoulder, _n. _Kaoru was mere inches from Kenshin's lips.Kaoru whacking Sanosuke for insulting her cooking, _no,_ centimeters apart. Kaoru crying, crying right before he left for Kyoto, crying for him , _NOOOOOO!!!!!!._ Kenshin shoved Kaoru away. Kaoru fell to the ground, whimpering.

"Leave Kaoru the hell alone!" Kenshin yelled as unsheathed his sword. "But I _am_ Kaoru, I _am_ the one you'd die to protect." Kaoru said. Kenshin, in less than an instant, had his sword touching her neck. Kaoru felt the blunt side of his sword pressing into her skin, "You wouldn't kill _me_, You wouldn't kill your _beloved_ Kaoru" Kenshin flipped his sword and pressed the sharp edge against her throat. Blood dripped from her neck onto his sword. His eyes a fierce amber, hers a frightened deep sapphire one moment, a cold, unfeeling ice blue the next.

Two men sat and watched in the air above them. One said, "You should go save her, He's on the brink of returning to us, but I don't want him to yet." The other, younger man nodded. "Want me to distract him while you grab the dame?" The old man shook his head, "You should be able to do this, I haven't trained you for nothing." The young man swooped down. Kenshin instantly swung his sword around and would have killed the man if he had not counter attacked. They fought in the bright moonlight, each attacking the other as their minds made question after question. No one, spoke all was silent, except for the clanging of metal against metal and the quiet retreat of a controlled woman joining the old man in the sky.

Hello, again, sorry I didn't update during break…I was kind of busy doing who knows what. I'm gonna redo z chapters, well..not entirely. I'm just going to add more detail, so no, you don't need to reread all of them. On that note, I wanted to thank everyone who reviews:

LunarDaughter: Well Christine, you've done it, again! You've reviewed! Again! Thanks.

Peridot: It's good to have another reviewer! Thank you, hope you enjoyed!

Everyone else who has reviewed once in chapter 2 or 3: Well, Where have you been? No hurt feelings, thank for reviewing, once at least!

Person reading this: You better review! -.-;

Bootsy: Well, kitty, you've laid on my arms when I was typing, EVERY TIME!!!! Thanks for being there, I think, even though you dug your nails into me when I didn't pet you. (And yes folks, she's here now, ow..)

I DON'T own Rurouni Kenshin; well that just made me feel like an incompetent fool T.T;

Thank you for reading my fanfic! I hope you enjoyed!


	8. Chapter 8: Strength and Secrets

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, only the great Watsuki-sama and other companies do….not me…nor I….myself does not own it…..no….. .T.T;; So…Don't sue me! (runs and hides in cube)

No one, spoke all was silent, except for the clanging of metal against metal and the quiet retreat of a controlled woman joining the old man in the sky.

Chapter Eight: Strength and Secrets

Kenshin Himura's sword was a mere blur and the man clad in black was the same. Their swords never hit their mark, clang after clang each attack was countered. Battousai had had enough; he leapt into the air. His sword heading towards the man's head. The man was no fool; he blocked his attack as his feet sunk into the ground.

Kenshin balancing himself on the man's sword swung his sheath around and whacked the man in the back of the neck. The man slid to the ground, coughing up blood. The man felt his neck, it wasn't broken, but it hurt worse than hell.

He stood up shaking with pain. Battousai flew over to him as he feebly tried to defend himself. With the flick of his sword Battousai disarmed the man. Swiftly, Battousai's flipped sword was at the man's throat. The point dug into his skin causing blood to drip onto his chest. The man wouldn't feel any pain; he had slipped into the darkness. His vow not to kill seemed nullified at the moment.

"WAIT!" a pure voice yelled. Battousai froze. _Kaoru? _The woman flew down to the ground, landing before Battousai, balancing on the blunt edge of his sword. Kenshin looked at her. Her eyes were innocent and kind. _Was it really Kaoru?_

She bent down, her hand touching his cheek softly. He unconsciously leaned into her warm touch. "Kenshin, please, don't kill him. Remember your vow, and why." Kenshin nodded slowly not quite understanding everything. Their eyes met again and stayed linked for a moment.

Kaoru slowly leaned closer to Kenshin. Their lips touched for a mere moment before Kaoru collapsed onto him. She whispered the words he had always wanted to hear, but always thought were forbidden. Kenshin hugged her to him and murmured the same declaration in her hair. Kenshin felt her shake as tears fell on his shoulder.

Suddenly Kaoru pulled out of his embrace, and he saw what he hoped he would never see again, but to his misfortune he will more than he ever thought possible. Kaoru's innocent eyes were filled with pain and fear. They hit him like knives speeding faster then bullets. It was his fault she was in this pain. He felt like dying, but so much depended on him. Kaoru's happiness depended on him.

Slowly, a sheen of dominance iced over her eyes as she fidgeted and shook. Sweat poured over her body. Kenshin grabbed her arm, "Kaoru? Kaoru!?!" He yelled her name. Frantic, he shook her arm. He seemed to break down inside.

She turned extremely pale. Heat emanated from her. Kenshin pulled his sword from under her. He quickly caught her and held her close. He dropped to his knees. Her breath came in short gasps. The old man in the air silently swooped down, creeping toward the distressed couple.

Sagara Sanosuke and Asakura Tamahome sat tied to a tree and their hands bound together. "I'll get you for this Kyoyama Miaka!" Sanosuke yelled at the woman sitting near the campfire, his head tripling in size and teeth turning to fangs. Tamahome just sat there shuddering. "You cruel woman!" he yelled. Tears streaming down his eyes that had become large and innocent, "How could you!?!" Miaka shrugged. Sano's eyes narrowed, "What's wrong?" Miaka shook her head, "It's nothing."

Tamahome looked at her, "that 'nothing' sure sounded like something." Miaka just looked at the fire. When they were going to prod at her again she spoke, "I was just thinking…" Tamahome asked, "about what?" Miaka turned her back toward them, "about you." Sanosuke's eyes widened. He glanced at the two. What was their reason for coming to Kyoto? He decided to stay out of this conversation. Tamahome looked unsettled, "Why did you leave Tokyo?" he said softly.

Miaka turned toward him, her head bent, "I had to! If I didn't they would have, they would have done things to hurt you!" Tamahome looked at her, his eyes fierce, "They wouldn't have! It hurt more not being able to know where you were, knowing I had no chance of protecting you!" Tears appeared on Miaka's kimono. Tamahome's eyes softened. "Please, Miaka. Don't cry."

Miaka shook, "I'm sorry." Tamahome said, "Miaka, please untie me." She fell to her knees and reached over to the rope that tied his waist to the tree. Once they were loosened Tamahome put his arms around her neck, slipping her body through the loop of his still tied arms. Pulling her close Tamahome whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted like that. It was my fault we were in that situation anyway."

Miaka fell in his embrace, burrowing her head in his shoulder. "Did you hear that?" Sanosuke said standing. Tamahome and Miaka froze. Slowly they stepped away from each other, their faces red. "Don't worry Megumi, I'll protect you!" a voice said from behind the bushes.

"But Yahiko-chan-"

"DON'T CALL ME –CHAN!!!!!!"

"Yes, but Yahiko-kun, couldn't we simply go _around_ the fire?"

"But Kenshin could be here!"

Sanosuke burst out laughing. Miaka and Tamahome stood there, bug-eyed.

"Oi, I know that voice…"

Suddenly a young man had his shinai flying towards Sanosuke. It clonked him on the head, and they began fighting endlessly pulling each other's cheeks and hair. A dark-haired woman with a medicine kit gave a mushroom shaped sigh. When Sanosuke finally got the boy off him he said, "Oi, fox. What made you come all the way out here?" Acting vain he said, "I knew you just could resist me!" giving a toothy grin, a fish skeleton appearing in his mouth.

"How the heck-" the young man began before Sano cut him off. "Don't ask about things only men know about!" The boy remarked, "I'm more of a man than you, Rooster-head!"

"What did you say!?!"

"Big, fat, unmanly rooster-head!!!!"

"Why you little-"

"Nah Nah Nah Nah Naaah!!! You can't catch me, unmanly man!"

"I am too manly, Yahiko-_chan_"

"GRRRR, YOU UNMANLY ROOSTER!!!!"

Everyone sweatdropped as they began to fight again. The woman introduced herself as Megumi and the boy as Yahiko. Tamahome and Miaka introduced themselves in turn. They had begun to explain what had been happening when Yahiko yelled out, "Why don't we ask the women if you're an _UNmanly_ man!?!"

They stopped, "Not a bad idea shrimp." Sanosuke said. They stood apart. Sanosuke struck a pose smiling flamboyantly. The Megumi and Miaka sweatdropped and tried to back away slowly.

Author notes: Finally! Finished! Well, this chappie is done anyway. I'm glad I left this chapter on a rather comical note. And…..I brought Megumi and Yahiko in the story!!!! YAY!!! Thanks for reading, please review! Also I'm going to write a chapter for my other fic before continuing with this one. It's going to be a pattern! (mumbles) square and then cube, square and then cube, you can't beat my pattern! (gets sidetracked making squares and cubes.) Whheeeee!! Squares and cubes!


End file.
